


Reddie - "What's the matter, sweetie?"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Eddie had a bad day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone needs a good cry but a hug helps too, Hugs, M/M, ew sonias here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: 18. "What's the matter, sweetie?" requested by anon on TumblrNo characters or pairing was specified so here's some Reddie YEETEddie cries in his room after a bad day





	Reddie - "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Eddie was not having a nice night.

Dinner had been painfully long. All he wanted to do was go up to his room in solitude, but he knew if he ate too quickly, or left his food untouched, his mother would only make things worse.

“ _ **What’s the matter, sweetie?**_ ” She would say. “ _Does your stomach hurt? Do you need some medicine? A visit to the doctor’s?_ ” She would ask them like they were really questions, but no matter what Eddie would answer, all Sonia would hear was “Yes” and shove unnecessary pills down his throat. Eddie had to suppress a gag at the thought.

Eddie had managed to keep it together until he finally got to his room. The second he shut the door, he grabbed the pillow off of his bed and shoved it against his face to muffle his sobs. There was no lock on his door, so if Sonia heard him crying, she would no doubt burst in uninvited.

He lied down and curled up on his bed, nearly suffocating himself with his pillow. He would only lift his head every few seconds to take in a shaky breath. before once again burying his face.

If it weren’t for those little breaks, he might’ve missed the tapping on his window.

Eddie looked over at the window, only mildly surprised to see a certain Trashmouth sitting on the roof outside his window. Quickly, he got up and rushed over, opening the window, sparing Richie the usual ‘Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to climb up here?!’ spiel.

“Hey, Eds- What’s wrong…?” Richie spoke quietly, his grin disappearing the second he noticed the tears staining Eddie’s face and the redness in his eyes. Sniffling, Eddie said nothing, and simply pulled Richie into a hug the second he set foot into the room. There was a split second of hesitation, before Richie hugged him back tightly.

The two boys stood there, Eddie muffling his sobs into Richie’s shoulder and Richie rubbing his back comfortingly, a somehow comfortable silence settling between them.

Eventually, Eddie pulled out of the hug, still sniffling but no longer full-on crying. Richie carefully took his face in his hands, gently wiping away some remaining tears from his cheeks. Softly, he whispered, “Rough day…?” Eddie only gave a nod in response.

Richie frowned, “Do you wanna talk about it…?”

Eddie shook his head. Richie gave an understanding nod, before gently kissing Eddie’s forehead.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to…” Richie murmured, his nose pressed into Eddie’s hair and his breath warm against his forehead, bringing him more comfort than he’d care to admit.

Without much thought, he hugged Richie again, burying his face into his neck. This time, there was no hesitation when Richie hugged him back tightly. He carefully pulled them over to the bed, sitting down and pulling Eddie into his lap.

Eddie wasn’t sure if he would ever get around to telling Richie about his day, but that didn’t matter to him. All he wanted was for him to stay as long as he could, perhaps even the entire night…


End file.
